


That's Nice, Sugar

by GrandHighPriestess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dissociation, Drugs, F/M, Frank is really nervous, M/M, Self-Harm, Vampire!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made his way across the room to sit by the greasy, sweaty mess he had claimed as his own. Frank sat and turned to look at Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP

He was here, he knew that for a fact. He seemed different, he had better not be drunk. Although, knowing him, he was probably already wasted or stoned. That seems to be how he spends his nights anymore. Looking around the bar, he spots the man sitting at the counter. He was being served a drink, and from what Frank could smell, this wasn't his first. 

"Motherfucker." He muttered as he made his way across the room to sit by the greasy, sweaty mess he had claimed as his own. Frank sat down and turned to look at Gerard. 

"Hi sugar. What are you doing here?" He was giggly.

"I was out looking for something to eat but I got a text from your brother saying that you had disappeared and left your phone in the van."

Gerard had stopped listening and was watching Frank's fangs.

"That's nice, sugar, why are you here though?" He was still staring at Frank's mouth, which made Frank realize that his fangs were out.

"To drag your ass back." Frank brushed a lock of black hair behind Gerard's ear. The man pouted then turned back to his drink. Frank leaned into his ear, "Now put down your drink and let's leave."

"Why? Are you gonna punish me if I don't?" A smirk played on Gerard's lips.

"If that's what it takes." Frank gently bit Gerard's earlobe. He looked down and took note of the man's tented pants. 

"God, I hate you." Gerard muttered as he threw some money down and all but ran out of the bar.

"The feeling is mutual." Frank followed him out and into a nearby alleyway. "Gee, baby..."

Gerard leaned against a wall and ducked his head. Frank walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"You alright?" Gerard looked up and held his arms out. Frank pulled him to his chest. Bad idea. Frank couldn't help burying his nose into Gerard's neck. He smelled beautiful and drunk. Gerard nodded and pressed his lips to Frank's neck. 

"Come on, we need to go." Frank moved back, trying to get Gerard to back up. He stayed latched to Frank and had started steadily mouthing at his neck. Frank let out a whine and pushed at Gerard. 

"Gerard, baby we need to go back. I need you back at the van so I can feed." Frank didn't like feeding when Gerard was either out of his brother's sight or in a close area. He wasn't sure how much control he could exhibit around him and didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to hurt him. 

"You can feed off of me." Gerard was basically making out with Frank's neck. Frank took Gerard's head in his hands turned him until he could meet his lips. Frank's fangs refused to go away so they were pressing against Gee's lips. 

"No I can't. Also, you are drunk."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Let's go back, I think it's bedtime." Frank started to pull him out of the alley, back in the direction of the van. 

"Aw, you aren't any fun." Gerard was positioning himself so that Frank's head was in the crook of his neck, right by his jugular. Frank hissed at clamped a hand over his nose. 

"Gerard, stop. We are going back."

"Are you gonna punish me?" God, that man was horny.

"No. You are genuinely pissing me off. I might just ignore you."

"Ooh, feisty." Frank then picked Gerard up off the ground and took off down the street. Gerard was giggling and just all-around horny.

Frank did his best to ignore the wiggling mass that was Gerard. They made it most of the way without incident. Frank was getting tired but he just assumed it was because he was carrying Gerard, not because he hadn't fed in over a week.

They stopped outside the van, Gerard jumped out of Frank's hold and Frank took a hold of his arm before he could run off again. 

"Frankie, let go of me. I'm fine." Gerard pulled on Frank's hold. Frank walked him over to where Mikey and Ray were standing and deposited the drunk singer at their feet. Gerard tried to run again and was caught by all three men standing there. 

"Is there somewhere we can put him so he won't get away again?" Frank was trying to untangle Gerard from himself. 

"Yeah, I think the dressing rooms are still open and they lock." Mikey suggested. Ray had pulled Gerard off Frank and had taken over in holding him still. 

"I'm right here, ya' know." Gerard whined, still struggling against Ray. 

"I'll take him inside." Ray started walking him inside the venue. Ray was the only one, aside from Frank, who could control Gerard. 

"God, I wish he wouldn't do that." Frank leaned back against the van and closed his eyes. He was tired, mainly because he needed to feed (like 3 days ago), but also because this was the fourth night that Gerard had pulled something like this. It wouldn't be such a big deal except that when this happened, Frank usually couldn't do much aside from retrieve him and the sit and worry until Mikey found him and made him go see Gerard. 

"I know, did you get to feed?" Mikey had been watching Ray drag his brother inside he venue. He then fixed his gaze on Frank's face. Frank shook his head. 

"I'll be fine though." 

"Really? Do you know how cliche that response is?"

"Yeah, but I'm serious." 

"Sure, c'mom now." Mikey pulled him off the van and started walking him the way that Ray had gone. 

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to go feed." Mikey said, readjusting his glasses as they walked. 

"From who? Gerard?"

"Yes." Frank's stomach dropped at the same time his fangs dig into his lip. 

"Dude, no way. I can't." Mikey kept walking despite Frank's protests. "I can't hurt him and he's drunk. I can't do that to him without him being okay with it. Mikey, seriously, what if I hurt him? What if I go too far and drain him? What if...?"

Frank had worked himself into hysterics. Sure Gerard was technically his and with that he should be fine. But all of the 'what ifs' had taken over and Frank couldn't breathe or see right. He pulled out of Mikey's hold and bent over. He placed his hands on his knees and tried to suck in air. His thoughts kept swirling around and around: oh god, what if he turned him against him? What if he seriously hurt him? What if he KILLED him?

"Oh my god Mikey. What if I killed... What if I... If he di..." He started to slip to the ground, Mikey being the only thing to hold him up.

"Frank, oh god, dude. You'll be fine. Gerard will be fine. I can go in with you, make sure things don't go too far. Or Ray can. We both can. But, Frank, with as worried as you are, I can't imagine that you would go that far."

Mikey pulled Frank up and held him in place. Frank had a death grip on his arms that would definitely bruise. He shook his head and desperately tried to retreat his fangs. 

"I refuse to let you go another day without feeding. Besides, Gerard told me that he wants you to feed from him, badly. He was dead-sober too, not a drop or ounce of anything in his system when he said it. Now please Frank, I promise that nothing will happen."

Somehow, Mikey managed to get Frank into the dressing room and convinced him that it would be alright. It had to be, right? Mikey and Ray were standing against the closed door, watching Frank stare at Gerard. Gee was lying on the couch, his neck out-stretched, just waiting for Frank. 

Frank walked over to Gerard, sneaking looks back at Mikey to make sure he was still there. Frank looked down at Gerard before sitting down, his legs straddling Gee's hips. All the air left his lungs when he went to run his nose along the vein in his neck. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Frank whispered and Gee nodded, his hands reaching up to pull Frank closer. Frank ran his nose along Gee's neck, searching for a place to bite. His mind was still spinning like a whirlpool but with the temptation of feeding, it was easier to manage. 

"Just do it already, God."

"Gerard, shut up. Let him take his time." Ray cut into Gerard's complaint. Frank bit back a sob and pressed his lips to a spot where Gerard's jugular was close to the skin. Gerard's hands tightened where they were clenched in Frank shirt. Frank was worried that he had hurt him or had gone too far. He was ready to back off when he felt Gee shift and his hard-on was pressed into Frank. He was a little relieved that Gerard was okay. 

"Are you okay? I don't have to do this." Frank just had to be sure. 

"Sugar, I'm fine. You don't get to back out on me now. Now fucking bite me already." Frank looked over to Mikey and Ray.

"Dude, you'll be fine, so will he. Now bite him, we aren't leaving until you are fed. And we will make sure nothing gets out of hand." Mikey looked pointedly at Frank. 

Frank couldn't stop the sea of 'what ifs' that swarmed his head. He closed his eyes and turned back to Gerard. He could feel the hunger now, the thrumming in his veins and head and it was stirring panic where it could. He decided to focus on Gerard's pulse. Frank let out a low whimper and bit down on Gee's neck. 

He almost jumped off of him when he tasted the blood and felt Gerard jump under him. But he just closed his eyes tighter and started to suck at the opening in Gee's neck. Gerard tasted like drunkeness and sweat and ... Music, art, creativity. Frank couldn't explain it and he wouldn't have said that he tastes good. He would, if anyone asked, say that Gerard tasted correct, that he was perfect. 

Frank stopped after only a few seconds, not enough to be properly fed but he would be okay for a few days, until they got Gerard to a more secure location. Frank pulled away and licked off the blood that was dripping down Gerard's neck.

"You alright Frank?" Mikey called. 

"Yeah, did you feed enough? I'm okay if you need to continue." Gee was petting down Frank's leg.

"I'll be... That was enough until I can find someone else."

"Frank." Was exasperatedly sighed throughout the room. 

"Sugar, if you need to continue, then bite again. I swear it's not bothering me. I need you to be okay." Gerard was rubbing down Frank's sides. "Let me do this one thing for you."

Frank was about to protest again when he turned and saw everyone's faces. They weren't going anywhere until Frank was fed properly. Why? He wasn't anything special, he was just a vampire who played guitar and had bad habits. 

He looked down at Gerard and through the thin gaze of alcohol, saw that he truly cared and he saw the trusting and attachment there. Frank swallowed and continued to drink form Gerard.


	2. Let Me Put You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank didn't quite understand why his health meant so much to Gerard. He seemed to prioritize Frank's health before his happiness and Frank wished he would stop. Frank loved and had chosen Gerard and wanted to be allowed to put Gerard first no matter what. In Frank's mind, Gerard was first, second, and third.

They had fallen asleep together again. Everyone was tired of how they never acted like a couple, especially since they were constantly found doing things like this. Frank didn't care though, as long as Gerard was safe and happy. They were currently tangled on the couch at Gerard's house. A weak stream of light filtered in through the closed curtains. Frank looked at Gerard's sleeping face and decided that shifting so his foot wasn't asleep wasn't worth the risk of waking Gerard up. It was their first night home after a small tour and Frank believed that he should let Gerard sleep as long as he wanted. 

"I can hear you thinking." Gerard mumbled.

"Well, good morning. Sleep well?" Frank was startled that Gerard was awake, he had seemed so peacefully asleep.

"I did. I hope you did as well." Gerard brushed aside some of Frank's hair.

"I did actually. Must have been because of you." Frank took his hand and gently kissed Gerard. There were no teeth, there wasn't any tongue. It was just Frank showing his love.

"Well aren't you lucky." Gerard smiled and pulled Frank back against him. They kissed again. It was slow and passionate. And that was when Mikey decided to enter the living room.

"Oh, so now you two act like a fucking couple." Mikey looked a little disappointed and muttered something about owing Ray $20. "I'm just getting coffee, I'll be out of your way here soon."

"Heh, sorry Mikes." Frank sat up and wrestled Gerard upright next to him. He removed himself from Gerard and stood next to the couch. "C'mon Gerard, let's give Mikey the living room back."

Mikey was laughing at them as Frank drug Gerard through the house to Gerard's bedroom. He closed the door after Gerard entered but didn't turn the lights on. Frank could see fine without them and Gerard didn't seem to notice. Frank led Gerard to his bed and tucked them both in. That was when Frank realized he was hungry. Come to think of it, he hadn't fed since he last took from Gerard (Even though he promised he would feed before the end of that tour). And that was, according to Frank's internal calendar, way too long ago. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow.

"You okay sugar?" Gerard's hand was on his back, rubbing in circles.

"Yeah, I'm just a little hungry." Frank silently cursed his bond with Gerard for not letting him lie when he really wanted to.

"Oh, well, do you want to take from me again?" Gerard had turned Frank's head so that they were facing.

"No, it's fine. I can look for someone else, it's no big deal." Frank insisted, he really didn't like taking from Gerard if he could avoid it.

"Frankie, it doesn't bother me. I want you to."

"I'll be fine for now."  _Shit, Gerard knows that I'm not okay and he's gonna make me drink from him even though he probably doesn't like it._ Frank thought to himself. He closed his eyes and hugged closer to Gerard, he seemed to help calm the worrying thoughts that crowded Frank's mind. Although, at the moment, nothing seemed to work at calming his nerves. Gerard was watching him, oh god, Gerard was judging him for being a wimp and a baby. He was only offering his blood out of pity because he thought that Frank was too weak to help himself. Gerard thought he was weak. Frank buried his head int the pillow and tried not to cry. He wanted to prove to Gee that he was strong and that he could fend for himself but he was immobilized by that same man's mouth pressing against his cheek. Maybe he thought Frank wasn't some baby that needed constant mothering, Frank really doubted that though. But Gerard didn't say anything remotely close to what Frank had been worrying over.

"Would you like to go out fro a walk?" Frank looked at Gerard at the odd request. Gerard smiled and wiped off the tears that had managed to slip down Frank's face.

"If that's what you would like to do." Frank blocked his internal rant at the prospect of doing something that Gerard wanted to do.

"Only if you would like to as well."

"Oh." Frank's barrier fell. Gerard was just trying to cheer him up. 

"Is something wrong? Do you... what do you want to do?"

"I want to do whatever will make you the happiest." Frank pulled him in for another kiss.

"Well, right now that would be making sure that you are cared for and healthy. And yes, that does include fed." another kiss, this one a little deeper. Frank hung onto it as long as he could before nodding. If, for a reason unknown to Frank, Gerard really did want Frank to be fed and 'taken care of' then Frank would do it. He didn't quite understand why his health meant so much to Gerard. He seemed to prioritize it before his happiness and Frank really wished he would stop. Frank loved and had chosen Gerard and wanted to be allowed to put Gerard first no matter what. In Frank's mind, Gerard was first, second, and third.

"Frank, stop sugar. You are working yourself up again. I know you want to only worry about me, but if you don't take care of yourself at times, you won't be able to worry about and put me first like I know you want to. Let me put you first for once." Gerard had pulled Frank to him and was cherishing him with kisses. Frank shuddered when he felt tears at the back of his eyes. No one puts him first, especially not his partners, his past relationships showed him that. No one has done that, not even Frank himself. But here Gerard was, forcing Frank to be put first. What if he was just doing it because he was planning on leaving him? Frank clutched at Gerard's shirt and broke into tears, Gerard was getting ready to leave him.

"No! You can't leave me, you can't."  he sobbed.

Gerard forced his head up so that he was looking at him. Again, he very gently wiped away Frank's tears and carefully kissed his shaking lips.

"I don't plan on leaving you. Now, let's get you fed, I have a feeling that's part of your reason for being this upset. When was the last time you fed until you were completely full? Like, when were you last properly fed?" Gerard was sitting up.

"I'm not sure, a hundred or so years ago." Frank shrugged. 

"Are you serious? Frank this isn't a game, it's your life. Why haven't you been taking care of your needs?"

"Because I'm not important."

"Bullshit you aren't. You know what? Stop talking and put your shoes on. We are going to find someone you are comfortable drinking from." Gerard pulled him off the bed and worked him into a pair of shoes. Then they were standing outside and walking towards the place where Gerard gets whatever drug he is currently using. As they walked, Gerard would mutter about how Frank was the most important person to him next to Mikey. 

"Gerard, why are we here?"

"Because the people here are all really stoned, so, they won't feel or remember what happens." They enter the building, which looks more like a house that was abandoned after they put up the studs for the walls. There were people lying everywhere. A couple were sitting in a corner and chain smoking the world's worst rolled joint. The door slammed shut and only one person turned to look at them.

"Gerard I don't know about..."

"Frank, it's either one of these guys or myself."

"Alright, fine." Frank agreed, he didn't like this but if it meant that Gerard would be happy, then he would do it.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to the guy who runs this house. See if anyone has been giving him trouble. I'll be right back." He kissed him then ran up the stairs. Frank really didn't like this. He was going to be feeding from a random stranger. Granted it was better than risking Gerard's safety by feeding from him again. But Gerard was going to make him feed until he was completely full. Frank had forgotten what that was like. His past partners had always shrugged off Frank's needs and he never questioned it. He was a vampire, a monster, and he was lucky that they even remembered him.

"Hey sugar. I talked to the guy and he told me to ask you if you would be willing to wait here while he calls the person. He said they are way past due on payments and he wants them taken care of. Can you do that sugar?" Gerard spoke quickly and quietly against Frank's ear. Frank pressed himself tightly against Gerard and nodded. "Alright, we're gonna upstairs and wait."

When they got upstairs, Frank was walked through everything again by the guy Gerard insisted on calling the 'Den Father'. That was after Frank started hyperventilating because he thought that he was being given up for work and then he would be forced to take from Gerard. He finally started to feel okay with the plan after he was assured that nothing would happen to Gerard or himself.

Frank was jumpy. He had been promised a meal, no, a person, about an hour ago but no one had shown up. He was starving. His body was sore and his fangs wouldn't retreat. He also hissed at just about anything that moved. He was sitting against a wall next to Gerard. Gerard would take his hand and, every now and again, kiss it.  Frank was getting overwhelmed. All he could think about was the blood pumping through the veins of the people around him. He picked up on a strong line of scent from someone and started whining. It wasn't fair. He was stuck in that house, surrounded by blood, and he couldn't drink any of it. Both Gerard and the Den Father stopped talking and looked at Frank, who was covering his mouth and nose and was whining.  

"Is he okay?" the Den Father was watching Frank as he scooted away.

"Frank, sugar, are you okay?" Gerard rubbed his hand along Frank's arm.

"I'm starving." Frank leaned into Gerard's hand and groaned. Everything hurt. Gerard smelled really good but the idea of taking from him still made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Sorry sugar. We're working on that, I promise." Gerard was smoothing down Frank's hair.

"Yeah bud, they're coming." the Den Father still hadn't moved closer. It was then that a person came charging up the stairs. They were young but had the look of a seasoned crack-head.

"Hey, Jerry, glad you could make it." the Den Father stood to greet the raggedy looking man standing in the door way.

"You said something about a new drug?" He was twitching and spoke with a lisp.

"I did, why don't you go get comfortable and I'll have my buddy Frank bring it to you." Jerry nodded and went to the other room. The upstairs had actual walls and was minimally furnished. The Den Father turned to Frank and smiled. "Dinner is served. Don't worry about Jerry, he's pretty high as is, he isn't going to mind. Take Gerard with you if you need to." Then the Den Father walked away.

"Come on sugar, let's get you fed."

Jerry was lying on a bed with his eyes closed. He looked asleep but was talking to himself in a quiet voice. Frank walked over to the bed and looked down at the pathetic man. Jerry muttered something about floating cats. Frank sat down beside him on the floor. He swallowed and held the man's head down. He then leaned over him and bit down on the man's neck. Blood, blood poured into his mouth. It tasted terrible but Frank was too hungry to care. He just closed his eyes and swallowed the liquid. He kept going until he was sure he was full. Jerry was still alive, although just barely, and he probably should be rushed to the hospital for blood loss. Frank sucked in a breath and felt his head start spinning.

"You okay Frank?" Gerard was standing close to him, his voice tickled Frank's ears.

"I can see the cats." he giggled.

"Great, now you're high." Gerard sat down next to Frank and was met with giggling. Yeah, Frank was high, but, hey, he could see the cats. "Well, at least you aren't starving."

"Gee, baby, do you see the cats? They are so pretty, you're prettier though. So pretty." Frank leaned over to try and kiss Gerard.

"Dude, you are tripping on acid. Have fun." Frank then succeeded in attacking Gerard with kisses.


	3. Cigarettes and Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank really messed up this time, he only hopes it doesn't come to hurt him.

They were rolling down the highway in the tour bus, Frank didn’t know where. He was curled up in his bunk, trying his best to block out the rest of the world. His head was throbbing too much for him to be out with the others. He had told the guys that he was tired and would be trying to sleep. So far, no one had come back to check on him, which was probably good because he had forgotten to feed again. His forgetting was actually closer to a busy schedule with no room for feeding. He had been caught up with the tour and recording sessions and practicing and it had all left him exhausted and starving. Now they were about 3 days into their tour and Frank still hasn’t been able to find someone.

He shuddered as he felt his head pound furiously, as his stomach cramped painfully from the lack of blood, Frank then realized that if he didn’t feed soon, he wouldn’t be able to perform tonight. Hell, if he waited too long he wouldn’t be able to make it off the bus without some major consequence. He carefully rolls over, trying not to upset his head or stomach. He closes his eyes against the pounding in his head and the wave of nausea that washes over him. Right as he was starting to settle, a small voice reaches his ear.

“Frank? Hey Frank, I’m gonna come over there.” It was Gerard. There was the sound of shuffling before Gerard appeared on the other side of Frank’s bunk.

“Hey babe, we’re going to stop at a rest area here soon if you wanted to get up and go walk around.” Gerard reached over and held Frank’s hand. Frank held on and closed his eyes.

“You okay sugar?” Gerard placed his hand on Frank’s forehead and rubbed his hair back. Frank leaned into his hand, the touch doing something for him that only Gerard’s could. It calmed the pounding in his head and drowned out the feeling of hunger. Gerard’s thumb rubbing back and forth had Frank on the verge of sleep. 

“Frank, I know you’re tired, but you need to answer me.” Gerard moved his hand away, Frank forced his eyes open, “Frank, sugar, are you okay?”

“No.” He croaked, his throat dried and sore from him not being able to feed for so long.

“What’s wrong?”

Frank tries to speak but his throat won’t allow him. Instead, he leans forward, frowning at the not-so-faint smell of alcohol coming from Gerard, and presses his lips to the scar he left when he fed from him. It had become a type of code between them, like a silent way for Frank to state his need if they were in a situation where it wasn’t easy for him to speak or pull Gerard to a spot of privacy. It was like a safe-word, it was something that gave Frank a safe mindset. It was a way for Frank to finally feel like he some say in what went on with his life. He finally felt like he could be seen as more of a human than a monster in someone’s eyes. It had been so long of having the thought of only being a monster unworthy of anything more than one night with someone or abuse. Gerard had brought a new sense, a small glimmer of protection and happiness that Frank had never experienced before. He layed back down in his bunk and Gerard gently kissed him, rubbing Frank’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Do you want me to go get Bob? Or do you want to feed off me, or we could find you someone at the rest stop?” Gerard had left his thumb running back and forth along Frank’s cheek, that and Gerard’s melody of a voice pulled Frank into a blanket of security. He was on the verge of sleep again. Gerard pulled his hand away again and Frank mumbled a weak series of complaints.

“Frank, can you stand?” Gerard pulled the curtain of his bunk all the way back. He helps Frank position himself to exit his bunk. It involved a lot of Gerard moving him and one instance where the bus jerked and Frank’s head collided with the ceiling of his bunk and he collapsed and sobbed. Once he sets his feet on the floor of the bus his legs give out. Gerard catches him and stands there while Frank gains footing. Gerard has to nearly carry Frank out to where everyone is sitting. Frank feels like his head is on fire.

“What’s wrong with him?” MIkey’s voice carries more concern than Frank is used to hearing. Frank realizes that he had closed his eyes again but he doesn’t open them. It’s a lot brighter in the front of the bus and it would definitely send him over the edge.

“He’s starving.” Gerard drags him over to an open spot in the lounge and sets him down.

“Oh.”

“Hey Frank, look at me babe.” Frank opens his eyes and focuses on Gerard’s face, “Do you want Bob or do you want to wait until we get to the rest stop? We can find you someone there.”

Frank cautiously looks around the bus at all the worried faces. He was hit by the fact that all of the people there seemed to be prioritizing Frank, like Gerard had. He didn’t know how to feel about it, but it made his stomach knot up. A look must have crossed his face that worried Gerard, because he turned to Bob and ordered him to go to the back.

“Meet us back there, we’re getting him situated now.”

This was followed by a bit of shuffling and Gerard easing Frank back into a standing position. They made it back to the back room of the bus a lot easier this time. Bob was sitting on the floor of the bus, the sweatshirt he had been wearing was discarded a few feet away. Gerard helped Frank sit down on Bob’s lap, facing him. Bob nodded to Gerard when they were situated and Gerard walked out, closing the door behind himself.

“Whenever you’re ready, Frank.” Bob had his hands resting lightly on Frank’s waist which, despite the slightly sexual nature of it, was doing a lot to keep Frank still. He leaned closer to the drummer, growling at how obscenely close his jugular was to the surface of his skin. Frank sucked in a breath and licked over the spot he had chosen, Bob shuddered beneath him. Frank had found that his saliva held some numbing qualities, so he had started using it when he went to feed. He sunk his fangs into the flesh of Bob’s neck, before he could work himself up. As Bob’s blood poured into his mouth, Frank couldn’t help but miss the taste of Gerard. He hated himself for the idea because that wasn’t why he liked Gerard. Frank blocked his thoughts and focused on making sure he didn’t take too much from Bob in one go. He kept going until he felt Bob’s hands start to pull him closer. When he pulled away he licked at the wound until it stopped bleeding. Bob groaned when Frank stood.

“Is that all Frank?” Bob sounded disappointed.

“I’ll need you after the show.” Frank felt guilty for needing Bob.

“You going to stay and watch?” Bob moved his hands to his zipper and started undoing his pants. Frank swallowed and had to regain his breath before speaking.

“No, I’m really tired.” Frank moved to the door.

“I’ll see you after the show then.” Bob had pulled himself out.

“I know.” Frank whispered and quickly left the room. He went straight for Gerard, curling up next to him so he could lay his head on Gerard’s lap. He laid there, his head eventually coming to rest on Gerard’s shoulder and him being in his lap, softly cradled by the man. Frank, for the first time in almost a week, found enough peace to fall asleep.

*** 

Frank paced around backstage, his guitar slung across his shaking frame. He was nervously picking through their playlist and trying to avoid all eye contact with Bob. Bob was a donor, and like most donors, he had a sexual passion for being taken from. He was built larger than Frank, and while Frank did have extra strength, he couldn’t deny a person their wants. So, every now and again, Bob would want more from him than his fangs and Frank was virtually powerless against him. Frank refused to tell anyone, why would they care anyway? He was a monster afterall.

They went onstage, Frank made it about halfway through the show before he started getting light headed. It was only a few songs later that he had to go to the front of the stage and sit down. When the lights dimmed Gerard had to help him stand and walk off the stage. His guitar was whisked away to be put up. Gerard quickly kissed him and sent him off with Bob.

Bob basically carried him to an empty dressing room. He was gentle as he set Frank down on a chair. He was calm as he positioned himself on the floor below Frank. He was only a little impatient as Frank slowly lowered himself onto his lap. Frank searched for a spot for a few seconds, knowing Bob liked when he did this teasing, before he licked a stripe and then bit Bob’s neck.

The blood tasted sour and full of repulsive, drunk attraction. He forced himself to swallow the horrid liquid, dreading what would come when he stopped. He knew Bob was only being gentle because Frank was still badly underfed, and he would be off for the next few days. He drank slowly, trying to stall whatever may come. As he started to fill up, he heard Bob start grunting and felt him tense up. He pulled off and watched Bob’s blood run down his neck, Frank didn’t bother trying to clean the man up.

“All done?” Bob’s hands started roaming his body, leaving behind a putrid flame that Frank knew he would feel for days. Frank tried to still his shaking hands and nodded. He wanted this to be over as soon as it could. Bob usually forced Frank to make-out with him and then have him jerk him off. Hopefully Bob would be quick this time.

“Show me how delicious you are.” Bob commanded into Frank’s neck, where he had previously been kissing with his cracked lips. Frank stood and quickly undressed. He took his belt off and put it on around his waist on his bare skin. Bob stayed on the floor and groaned his ape-like grunts. When Frank was finished, Bob stood and undressed himself then roughly pulled Frank to him by the belt. Frank averted his eyes, trying to stare at anything but the man forcing his hands to the most sensitive parts of his body. A sloppy, heat-filled kiss was pressed to Frank’s neck. When a rough hand rubbed against the delicate skin of his inner thigh, Frank shuddered and held back as much noise as he could. He hated that Bob had figured out nearly every single one of his most sensitive parts. Wanted to claw his skin off when he remembered that Bob knew just the tricks to make him come. But he couldn’t do anything about that, even if he thought he could, he would never…

“I want you on your knees.” Bob pushed him in the direction of the chair. Frank felt his stomach roll when Bob turned him around and shoved him to his knees. He was used to being handled roughly by the man but... he had never been directed to face away. Bob had never made him present himself in such a way. He was bent over so that he was gripping the chair and his ass was raised like a servant. Bob’s harsh hands trailed down Frank’s back, brushing over another spot that Frank could only wish that Bob didn’t know about, and resting on his backside. The man’s rough hands felt like claws, digging and taking.

“Been so long since I’ve had… someone.” There was a series of grunts and the sound of lube being squirted out of a tube. Frank froze, this wasn’t okay, but it wasn’t something he could argue against. Bob wanted him, Frank took from him, it was even. Then he was cold, specifically his ass. Two freezing and rigid fingers were shoved into him, stretching too much, moving too fast, working against his body to the point that it’s painful. He doesn’t cry out though, a few tears slip down his face as another digit was wrongfully wedged in way before he was ready. 

“You’re going to be good for me, I can tell.” Frank sealed himself into a state of cold obedience, not letting himself retaliate, afraid of what would happen. Another finger and Frank gasped, Bob took it as a sign of pleasure, not searing pain. The man behind him grunted as he sharply shoved his fingers in and out of Frank. Right as Frank felt a tear slip down his cheek it stopped. He sucked in a breath, trying to regain some composure. There was a series of sounds that made him very nervous. Bob’s hands came back, spreading his ass back open. Then he felt it, the head of Bob’s dick forcing its way to something that didn’t belong to it. Bob’s hand grabbed onto frank’s belt and pulled it back so hard it seemed like Bob was trying to pull frank’s hips off. He shoved in, too quick and he paused for a fraction of a second. Frank choked on his scream. Bob moved his other hand to the belt, frank felt only pain and bruising. Bob shoved in with more force than he had been and frank slammed forward on the chair, his stomach and head coming in contact with parts of the chair. He groaned at the wave of nausea, causing the man behind him to increase his animalistic grunts.

“I want to hear you.” Bob whispered. When frank failed to make a noise, Bob grabbed a fist-full of hair and yanked his head back, Bob stopped moving as he leaned over frank’s stressed figure. He quickly kissed frank’s neck with his chapped, calloused lips. Frank hissed his cry.

“I said,” his hands tightened and he quickly slammed his hips into frank’s, causing frank to cry out, “I want to hear you.”

Bob let go of frank’s head, which fell forward and smacked on the chair. Frank just left his head down and whimpered. Frank really hoped that Bob wouldn’t try to make him come after this. But what if he did? How could frank be expected to reach orgasm after… this? In his flurry of  horror, he tensed up. He must have squeezed around Bob in a way he liked because soon the primitive man was coming, filling him with poison. Bob let out a howl as he finished and frank sobbed. Everything _burned_ , he felt his being eroding away from the inside out. Despite the pain and torment that frank was evidently experiencing, Bob still reached down and took a hold of frank’s dick. He was pulled from the chair and laid on his back on the ground.

“Oh, you poor thing, you’re crying. I should have paid attention to you.” Bob says above frank where he is kneeling and stradling frank’s legs. He thinks, for just a second, that Bob is trying to apologize. Bob is apologizing, but not for… anything that just happened. The ape was apologizing for not making  frank reach orgasm before him. Frank sniffed and covered his face with his hands. There was a series of dry kisses pressed up and down his body, ending near his dick. He hated this, felt it deep in his core, a burning desire to leave and destroy something, someone, himself. A hand was wrapped around his dick and it started stroking up and down. Another hand was lightly petting the insides of his thighs, frank whimpered at the touches. He wanted it gone, wanted that ANIMAL to leave him alone. Instead, he just lays there and lets Bob work him to an orgasm. When frank comes, he feels his security leave with each thrum of his dick, he chokes back a sob and doesn’t respond when Bob kisses him. He stays naked on the floor until Bob is dressed and leaves, just leaving the defiled monster there. 

After a while, frank’s not sure if it was an hour or just a few minutes, he sits up and looks around. He almost lays back down at the deep ache in his lower back. Looking around, he can see a mirror on the far wall and his clothes neatly folded in a pile on the counter next to it. _Did Bob do that_? Frank shook his head and stood up. His knees wobbled and he cursed the world as he walked over to get his clothes. Glancing up at the mirror, frank  covers his mouth and steps back. The area around and below his belt is riddled with darkening bruises, it almost looks like he’d been run over. He quickly takes the belt off and throws it to a corner of the room behind him. He doesn’t want to touch that horrid piece of material again, he doesn’t want to see Bob again either. Frank pulls on his clothes and quickly makes sure it doesn’t look like he had been crying. 

He roams the halls of the venue until he finds a door that leads outside. Bob had been kind enough to leave him a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, frank pulls them out of his pocket and lights one.  He waits until both tears and anger threaten to spill over then turns to the building and slams his fists into the brick until he can breathe again. He dropped his cigarette during it and frank ignores the curious passersby as he reenters the venue. He nearly walks right into Mikey as he does.

“Hey, hey frank, Gerard was looking for you. Bob came out awhile ago and said you were tired but you disappeared before we could get to you. You doing better?”

“Uhm… well, you can say that.” frank fought to keep his voice even, no one needed to know about what he had just been through.

“Yeah, okay. Gerard is back this way, want me to take you to him?” Mikey lightly set a hand on his shoulder, frank tried to not flinch. He just nodded and then followed Mikey down a few hallways. They enter a room and Ray is passed out on the floor, Gerard is nervously pacing, a beer in his hand, and Bob is sitting in the corner on his ds, looking disgustingly pleased with himself.

“Gee, I found him.” Mikey closed the door behind them and went over to Ray, poking him until he groaned and glared at the ceiling. Gerard turned and went right to frank, he placed a hand on his arm and started talking to him. Frank didn’t really hear him, he was more focused on their proximity and the fact that Bob hadn’t seemed to notice his appearance. He came back to reality when Gerard’s lips pressed to his forehead.

“Hey, baby, you there?”

“I… yeah, I just. I’m tired.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, he just felt that every second he was in the same room as Bob, he was getting closer to combusting.

“Well, we’re still waiting on some of the crew to finish their stuff, but…”

“That’s fine, I’ll just stay here then.” Frank cut Gerard off, not wanting to hear anything else. They sat down on the couch and frank hid next to Gerard until the crew was finished and they went back to the bus. He would be fine, frank kept telling himself, it was all going to be okay. 


	4. What A Beautiful Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had grown to be comfortable with having Jamia be his rock when he was home as well as encouragement when he was away. But when things grow to be bad, that's not always enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's at this point in the series that I want to put out a disclaimer about Lindsey and Jamia. I absolutely adore them and their marriage to the guys and wish no hate or harm towards them. They become a part of the story starting here and I want everyone to understand that any and all negativity regarding them is purely fictional and for the plot of the story.  
> Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

About 3 months had passed, frank had managed to keep himself fed properly, with some help from Gerard and Jamia. Well, a lot of help and prodding from Gerard and Jamia. He was learning his limits and actively went to Gerard or Jamia when he needed to feed. As much as he felt it was a burden, he realized that it would put himself and the rest of the guys off if he didn’t follow with their idea of a healthy life for himself. So frank sucked in the whirlwind of self-doubt and anger and admitted when he needed fed. He hadn’t needed blood from Him yet, which frank was relieved to have accomplished. He knew that it might come to that point but he was willing to avoid it at all costs. Frank wasn’t in the clear though, He still made frank do things for His pleasure. Everytime He made frank do something, frank couldn’t sleep for a week after. 

He remembers when he broke down about feeding for the first time in front of Jamia. It was horrible and he had just gotten home from their last tour and, like always, he hadn’t the time for feeding. They were getting married soon as well and he couldn’t stand to stress her out even more. He had grown to be comfortable with having Jamia be his rock when he was home as well as encouragement when he was away. He had gone to bed hungry, happy to be back home and with his pets and his amazing Jamia. He woke up starving. His fangs were what had woken him up, stabbing painfully into his lip, causing him to bleed and startle him to wakefulness. He stared at the ceiling for a solid hour just breathing. Jamia eventually woke to him shuddering from self-restraint. It took him another half hour to tell her that he was starving.

_ “Frank baby, what’s the matter?” _

_ “I… I’m sorry. I’m so hungry.” frank curled in on himself and muttered the last line into his hands, not wanting to face Jamia in this state. “I’m so hungry, sorry.” _

_ “Sweetheart, there’s no need to apologize. It’s completely natural for you to be hungry.” _

_ “No, I can’t ask you for this, I’m a burden, I’m sorry. I’ll just go…” _

_ “You will go nowhere until I have you fed.” Jamia stood and went around to frank’s side of the bed and pulled him up to her. “I want you to listen to me Frank. Why would I have agreed to be your wife if I wasn’t comfortable taking care of you? Why would I kiss you if what you are disturbed me? I am completely okay with you and what you are. What I’m not okay with is you constantly trying to ignore what you need. If you need to feed, come get me. Because I love you and seeing you degrade and ignore yourself like you have been is torture. And if you can’t take care of yourself for you, then do it for me.” frank melted in her arms and allowed her to get him fed. _

He was now sitting on the bus with the band and Lindsey. Gerard was drunk and had Lindsey practically in his lap. Frank was watching them from the corner of his eye as he nursed a beer and tried to focus on the ds game he had stolen from Ray. The other thing keeping frank from focusing on the ds was Him. Frank watched as He stood and grabbed another beer. When He was drunk, He always got demanding and mean. The way that He looked at frank made his blood run cold.

Frank packed his stuff up and moved to the back of the bus, only to be closely followed by Him. They made their way to the absolute back of the bus, the changing and feeding room. No one in the band went back there for more than a few seconds, no one aside from frank and Him. Frank hated this room, frank hated Him. He hated what He made him do. He hated that no one had noticed what had happened. He hated that he couldn’t feel grateful for having a donor, even one like Him.

Once the door was shut, frank was supposed to have his clothes off and his belt (the one he tossed away, which somehow made its way back to his bunk before they left) around his waist. Frank was told it was a precaution to protect Him from any outbursts that frank may have. That was the last thing it seemed to be for.  _ He  _ liked it when the belt can be manipulated.  _ He  _ likes it when the belt is so tight around frank’s waist that he can’t breathe well and bruises form before it gets removed.  _ He  _ is the one who becomes dangerous and enraged, not frank.

But frank is a monster and should be treated as such. Frank is so worthless that He doesn’t let him have a safeword. But that is how a vampire, a low and unworthy creature such as himself, is to be treated. Anything better is simply blasphemous.

Frank made the mistake of hesitating. When He turned around, drunk on beer and crazed with lust, frank was still clothed. A dark look crossed His face and the next thing frank knows is that he is on the ground and his shoulder is borderline out of place. Frank makes another mistake and yelps. He rolls frank over and strips him down to His expectations, tightening the belt to the second tightest setting.

“My, my. Where have your manners gone?” then He slammed his palm against frank’s ass. “I’ll go easy on you though, I haven’t noticed you feeding for quite some time. Let’s take care of that first.” He maneuvered frank so that he was sitting on His lap. Frank did as he was told and leaned in to bite at His neck. 

The first wave of blood sent him back into a coughing fit. Frank didn’t really need to feed, he had gone out the day before. He spasmed and nearly vomited on the floor, the belt around his waist pinching tightly. Frank spasmed as he rolled over onto his elbows and knees, blood dripping from his lips, whether it was from Him or frank’s lungs, he couldn’t tell.

“What is  _ wrong  _ with you? I tried to be nice and make sure you’re healthy before we start and you hack up  _ my blood  _ onto the fucking floor! I’ve been nice to you because I thought you needed my help, obviously you don’t, ungrateful piece of shit. How dare you.” frank is swept up from the floor by his bad shoulder and finds himself face-to-face with Him, putrid tobacco-filled alcohol radiating off His breath. “Show me, some respect, slut.”

After nearly two hours, He finally wears himself out and leaves the back for frank to put himself back together. All he can feel is agony, every part of him, the ring around his waist that hasn’t been a healthy color all tour and his lower back that is on fire, his throat that screamed when he inhaled, everything. He tries to sit up and spasms, choking back a scream. He reaches down and undoes the belt, tossing it across the small room. Frank eventually pulls himself together enough to dress and exit the room.

When frank finally makes his way back to the front room he thought he had masked the look of pure torment. He must not have because Gerard immediately pulled him onto his lap and began gently rubbing his hands up and down frank’s arms. Frank burrows his head into Gerard's neck and hugs close to him. He wanted Jamia but he was happy he at least had Gerard to hold him still. 

“Gee?” His voice was wrecked from Him.

“Yeah frank?” Gerard moved to pet down his hair.

“Is it okay if we go to sleep?”

“You tired?” Frank just nodded. “Alright, let’s go.”

They lay in one of the bunks, frank comfortably wedged between Gerard and the wall of the bunk. He leaned into Gerard and pressed his lips to the singer’s, expecting the same, familiar touch he always had. Gerard’s lips were still the same, but when his knee wedged itself between frank’s thighs all he could imagine was that it was Him and that He was back to torment frank. He let out a small cry and shoved the man away, almost completely ejecting him from the bunk.

“Whoa, what the hell? It’s me frank, it’s Gerard.”

“I… sorry, I don’t know what that was, I’m sorry.” frank let Gerard move back in close to him, grateful that he didn’t try to add his leg in again. Gerard did place his hand right on the ring of bruises on frank’s hip to pull him closer. Frank hissed but let himself be maneuvered. 

“You okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, I just…”  _ what was he supposed to say? That the man they hired specifically for him had just raped him again?  _ “Oh, I…”

“What? You just fall weird during the set today?”

“Y-yeah, I just fell.” frank then buried his head into Gerard’s neck and tried to fall asleep. Except, he couldn't, because Gerard was right there and Lindsey wasn't monopolizing him (even though frank is well aware that she has every right to), and frank could feel just how close and heavy the blood flow in Gerard's neck was. Frank had lost blood when He took over, some due to the strain on his body and most due to… well, he doesn't want to go back there. His body was telling him that he needed something to heal with, that he was injured. Frank stifled a whine and nosed around Gerard’s jugular, eliciting a soft moan from the other. Gerard ran a hand up and placed it on frank’s cheek, it was meant to still and calm. It didn’t. Frank kept moving against Gerard, kept trying to pull another feeling of pleasure.

“Frank, frank stop. We talked about this.” Gerard was pulling away from him, retreating in a hauntingly familiar way. Frank ignored him, he just thought that they both wanted it. He hiked Gerard’s leg up over his thigh and pet up and down his back. That was when Gerard shoved himself away from frank, effectively pushing himself onto the floor. “What the hell? I said stop.”

“I just thought..”  _ slam _ “that was what you wanted.” the door to the bunk area slammed closed behind Gerard as he stormed out of the room.

 

Frank was on stage, and he was trashing and exerting as much energy as was physically possible, he needed it. He needed to wear himself out to the grave today, he needed to exhaust himself to the point where he can barely walk or think. He needed it more than he needed blood. So he threw his whole being into the performance and ignored the blaring signs from his joints to stop. He didn’t stop thrashing and exerting himself until one of the last songs, he took a moment to stop and stand still, to breathe and re-assess himself. He just happened to be standing on a speaker, right in front of Gerard, who didn’t seem to worried about frank’s presence. Frank turned to him and stepped down, slipping a little on the way down, and landing the fall with his arms around Gerard.

Then the man flipped. Frank was being drug around the stage, a violent hand pulling his hair, a hand landing right on the bruised ring around his abdomen, making him nauseous.

“Stop, Gerard.” frank didn’t do anything to fight back, just tried to pull away from him.

“No, you didn’t stop last night.” Gerard was growling, his face red in anger.

“I’m sorry, I misunderstood.” then he was rolling across the stage, hitting his head on the ground and he slammed back. Gerard was right there as frank managed to get up. 

“I don’t want you anywhere near Lindsey or myself tonight. You are the largest most worthless piece of shit I have ever seen and I pray to  _ god _ that I never have to see your sorry ass again. Now get off my stage.” and Gerard pushed him back once more, glaring at the tears running down frank’s face. Frank left quickly, throwing his guitar back on the rack and hiding his face from everyone who passed.

 

He stood in the corner, furthest away from people, smoking. He was leaning against the wall of the venue in just a way to hurt the most, to put the most pressure on the bruised spots of his battered body. Frank shuddered and took a long drag from the cigarette he had just lit. He was stupid,  _ stupid _ . Why had he jumped on him? Why didn't he leave Gerard alone like he knew the man wanted? Now he was banned from the wedding, even though he didn't want to go in the first place, he couldn’t face Gerard ever again. He felt himself sinking, falling, digging his own fucking grave. Frank pulled himself out of his head long enough to release the carbon-filled breath of smoke he'd been holding. A crew member walked by, blind to the man crouched in the corner. Frank sniffed and took another drag, this one shorter but with the same desperate, pleading feeling. He exhaled as he extended his arm, the delicate paleness of the underside, the ink from years of tattoos barely covering the faded scars built up from even more years of desperate self-harm. Where the veins show through as a sickly blue color and his skin was sensitive to even the wind, yet too dull to really be called skin anymore. He pressed the lit end of his cigarette to a spot where his life vein was closer to the skin. He didn't flinch, even though it felt like his skin was boiling. He didn't cry when he pulled it off and saw the blackened, charred skin. He simply stuck the cigarette back to his mouth and prayed that the concert would be over soon so he could go cry in peace. He knew that it wasn't completely his fault, but he didn’t believe himself. Frank finally left that corner, once Ray had pulled his fourth cigarette from his tear-stained lips, he finally registered all of the burnt circles on his arm and collapsed into the man pulling him to safety.

He didn’t know how long he had been standing there, he didn’t know if Ray had tried talking to him or if any other crew member had tried reaching him. He hadn’t been aware of the trail of blood running down his arm from where he had scratched open one of the fresh blisters. Frank didn’t know when he had collapsed to the floor, or when his fangs had popped out, baring his mental state to the world. All he could see was the angry flare in Gerard’s eyes as he threw him across the stage, the sound of him screaming the night before when frank hadn’t listened correctly. He couldn’t feel anything and it frustrated him, he needed the physical pain to block out the rest of the world and his head. 

He wouldn’t touch Gerard ever again, he decided as he huddled to the gentle-man carrying him to a more secluded part of the venue, even further from people than he thought possible. Ray sent him down gently, more gently than even Gerard would. Ray took his arm and smeared anti-bacterial on the burnt areas, pressed some kleenex to it, and wrapped his arm in athletic wrap. He also took notice of the bruising around Frank’s middle and tried to get him to say what it was from. 

“Frank, what happened? Why did you do this?” Ray was still holding onto frank’s arm. Frank looked up at him and shook his head. Ray wasn’t a part of this, this was frank’s fault, it was his problem to deal with. Ray just watched him. Frank eventually told him everything, aside from what He had done, frank couldn’t tell him that. Ray just stared at him with an increasingly angry glare. When frank was done talking, his body and voice shaking pathetically, he avoided looking at Ray. He was no longer the peaceful man that the band knew, he was dangerous and angry and frank didn’t know what was going to happen, it made his stomach clench. Ray slowly let go of his arm and stood up, grabbing a bag and circling the room to collect stuff.

His cigarettes were taken, as was his lighter, and Ray cleared the area of other harmful things then left frank in the room, shutting the door behind him. Before Ray left, though, he handed frank a cell phone with the instruction to call Jamia. Frank sucked in a deep breath, curled up on the floor, letting a tear slide down his face and dialed Jamia’s number. 

 

Ray was going to kill him. He was going to grab him from wherever he hid himself and drag him out by the back of his shirt. He wanted to beat Gerard senseless, make him bloody and full of regret for what he pushed Frank into doing. He didn’t care that Gerard had literally just gotten married, he doesn’t get to treat Frank like that. He came up on Mikey and tried to keep his temper even. Mikey didn't have anything to do with this and he didn't need to be in the middle of it. However, if he wanted to help Ray beat Gerard to a pulp, Ray would lead him along.

“Hey Mikey, where'd your brother go?” Ray was shaking. The one thing they stood for in this band was to get people to  _ not _ self-harm and now Frank was sitting in one of the spare dressing rooms with burns along his arm.

“Uh, I don't think you want to go find him right now.” Mikey looked down at his feet and back up, an embarrassed blush floating in his cheeks.

“I don't care what he's doing. I need to have a…  _ talk _ with him.” Ray slipped a hair when he thought of Gerard going along with his life pleasurably while Frank was literally destroying himself because of Gerard.

“Oh, is… is everything okay?” 

“No. And I don't have the time or patience to explain it right now. Where is your brother?” Ray's hands balled into fists.

“Uhm, they went in there.” Mikey shyly pointed at the door to his right.

“‘They’?” 

“Him and Lindsey.” Ray made his way to the door at that, only to be blocked by Mikey’s pleading face. “Ray please, they don’t want anyone to bother them.”

“Mikey, let me through. They can wait to have sex later.” he was practically growling now. Mikey put a hand to his chest and pushed him back.

“Ray, what is wrong? This is so unusual for you.”

“Frank has burnt nearly half his left arm because of your brother, now let me through or I will knock you on your ass.” Mikey moved away, probably in shock. Ray then shoved open the door and slammed it into the wall behind. “GERARD!”

The newly wed couple was tangled together on the ground, half naked and bright red. Lindsey moved first, grabbing the nearest piece of fabric to cover her chest. It took Gerard a second longer to process Ray standing in the doorway glaring daggers at him. He stood quickly and moved closer.

“Ray? What the hell are you doing here?” He grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it on, a frustrated shade of red covering his face.

“You need to come with me.”

“Why? I was kind of in the middle of something.”

“It’s about Frank.” Gerard snorted and waved Ray off.

“That pain in the ass can go deal with himself, he’s just playing for attention.” Ray then rushed at Gerard and fisted his hands into the collar of his shirt, pulling him up just the slightest. 

“Gerard. Arthur. Way. Frank is in there completely dissociated and he is burning himself again because YOU SAID HE WAS THE LARGEST, MOST WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT YOU HAD EVER SEEN AND THAT YOU NEVER WANTED TO SEE HIS SORRY ASS AGAIN. Don’t you  _ dare  _ tell me that you can’t wait. He is in there DESTROYING HIMSELF because you can’t get your  _ head out of your ass.  _ Now I want you to haul your pathetic false ego in there and give him a reason to believe that he is worth staying.”

“Gee? Did you really say that to him?” Lindsey looked between the two men, a towel wrapped around her chest. Gerard didn’t say anything, instead, he looked down at the ground. Ray and Lindsey didn’t need to hear anything, they had both been around Gerard long enough to understand that that was what was said.

“I swear to god. I can’t believe you actually said that to him. Especially after we had gotten so far with him. Gerard, he just relapsed for the first time in over 3 years, I could barely see healthy skin. What… why would you do that?” Ray had lowered his hold on Gerard’s shirt and was standing in front of him, anger dissolved and replaced with befuddlement.

“I… I don’t know man, after what happened last night and then he fell on me and I was hyped up and... I thought he was trying to dick around and I was tired of it.”

“Being tired of him is not an excuse to resort to violence and whatever that was. You have to go apologize.”   

“But… he”

“NO. DO NOT GO BACK AND BLAME THIS ON HIM. Gerard you  _ know him _ , you know how he gets. He would never do anything like that on purpose. Now go apologize.”

Gerard shied away from him before dropping his shoulders and exiting the room. Lindsey shot Ray a worried glance before she turned to get dressed. Ray exited behind Gerard and shut the door, ignoring the younger Way as he began to drag Gerard down the hall.

“Now, before I let you in there, I need you to know that if you do even one thing towards him that could be taken as threatening, I will personally escort you to the gates of hell.” 

“Alright, fine, I get it.” Gerard muttered but agreed to Ray’s rule. Ray opened the door after knocking and guided Gerard in.

Frank was lying on the ground in the fetal position. His entire left forearm and hand was wrapped in red athletic wrap and was cradled to his chest. He was pale and visibly shaking, tear tracks shining on his cheeks, eyes glued open as he lay on the ground.

“Oh my god. What, what happened to him?” Gerard’s heart dropped, Frank had been through some rough patches, but this was almost the worst he had seen him, he looked nearly as bad as when they first found him.

“You, you happened to him. It took me over an hour to get him to even respond to me, he’s traumatized because of what happened.” Ray furiously whispered to him. 

Gerard took a few steps forward and dropped to the ground in front of Frank. He reached a hand out as if to touch Frank’s shoulder but thought better of himself and dropped his hand to his side. Frank hadn’t been this dissociated since Mikey had found him years ago. It was scary those first few weeks Frank was with them, all he did was shake and cower. He wouldn’t protest anything, either, he would let whomever do whatever to him. Gerard was hopeful to say that they had finally gotten him to stand up for himself a little. It had been a long road getting Frank just to speak without being prompted, this was going to set them back so far. Frank shuddered violently for a few seconds and seemed to turn even more statuesque. It scared him to see Frank like this again. 

“Frank? Can you see me?” Gerard whispered to him, Frank’s eyes briefly flicked up to Gerard’s before returning to their glassed-over position staring at the wall. Gerard sighed in relief. “Can I touch you?”

There was a slight look of terror that crossed his face and Frank curled in on himself before looking to Gerard. He locked his eyes on Gerard and leaned his head toward him. It was identical to what he did the first time they met. Except now, it was inside and Frank had stopped shivering, and he weighed more than 120 pounds. Gerard extended his hand and lightly placed it on Frank’s head. Frank crooned and inched closer, Gerard felt something within himself realign. It was what he had felt when he first touched Frank, the same pose, the same… everything. It surprised him when he felt Frank reach up and grab onto his arm.

“Do you need something?” they blinked at each other, slow, steady, deliberate. Frank sat up, with much grimacing.

“I have a few things to tell you,” he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
